


Professor X and Magneto are So Gay (Just Kiss Me Already)

by PajamaSecrets



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaSecrets/pseuds/PajamaSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have been skirting around the edges of unknown territory-- it's only a matter of time before they make the leap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor X and Magneto are So Gay (Just Kiss Me Already)

"When I say 'run', John… Run as fast as you can. Follow my lead."

John nodded quickly in reply. Their attacker had presently lost track of their location, although Sherlock deduced it wouldn't be much longer until he spotted them again.

The faraway sound of a clattering rubbish bin along with a frustrated growl startled John, while Sherlock was perfectly still, listening for the right moment.

Suddenly, the man appeared around the corner, not even noticing Sherlock and John right in front of him. That is, until John sneezed.

The man's eyes locked on Sherlock and John as he reached for his back pocket, pulling out a knife.

"Run," Sherlock uttered.

Sherlock and John sprinted down the street as Sherlock navigated the London streets in his head, picking out a suitable path. He grabbed John's wrist and pulled.

"This way," Sherlock whispered harshly, turning them into an alley. Sherlock bolted up a fire escape, onto the roof of a shop.

"We need to cross this roof and the next, then turn into the next alleyway," Sherlock panted. "He won't be able to follow us."

"Yeah," John grunted. They picked up the pace once more, reaching the end of the roof, jumping onto the next, and crossing that one as well. Sherlock and John clambered down the fire escape and stumbled into the next alley they came across. Together, they rested against the brick wall, gasping to get their breath back.

"Got the necklace?" John asked.

"Of course," Sherlock grinned, dangling the stolen jewelry in front of John. "Now we can return it to the French ambassador and prevent her from blaming the American ambassador."

"Why the hell was she wearing a thousand pound necklace to work, anyway?"

"God knows."

A rumble of laughter built up in John's throat, and Sherlock breathlessly began to chuckle. It escalated until they were both shaking with mirth.

Together, they turned to face each other. The laughter changed into something different; a strangely charged silence came upon them. John flicked his gaze from Sherlock's eyes to his mouth. Sherlock licked his bottom lip, regarding John with curiosity. For a minute, they were content to stay there. Slowly, Sherlock began to lean closer, and closer...

"Shall we go to Angelo's tonight?" John broke the moment, fixing his jumper and shirt collar, focusing on anything but Sherlock.

"Certainly," Sherlock agreed. "Although we should probably stop by the embassy on our way."

***

"John, where's my jar of frogs?" Sherlock raised his voice from the living room to be heard in the kitchen where John was making tea.

John sighed. "I don't know," he yelled back, "but they're in here somewhere."

"Are you going to make me find them?" Sherlock grumbled, half to himself, standing up against his wishes and heading to the kitchen. He opened several cupboards, until realization lit up his face and he reached for the cupboard directly above John. John found himself trapped between Sherlock and the counter.

"Here they are," Sherlock remarked. He rested his chin on John's shoulder. "Look." He jiggled the jar for emphasis.

"Frogs," John noted.

"Yes."

John watched the way the preserved frogs slowly sloshed back and forth in the formaldehyde solution. He looked at their webbed feet and beady little eyes. He was definitely not obsessing over the fact that 6 feet of Sherlock was pressed up against his back.

"Frogs," John said again.

Sherlock placed the jar in front of them, his chin still resting on John's shoulder. Hesitantly, Sherlock placed his arms around John, and John rested his hands on Sherlock's. They were both quiet for a long moment. John felt gravitated towards Sherlock; he eyed his lips, and began to edge closer. Sherlock awkwardly pulled away, taking the frogs with him.

***

"Why are we watching this?"

"Because it's a bloody fantastic movie. Now will you shut up and watch?"

"I find it idiotic that utterly improbable genetic mutations and superhero suits make a movie 'bloody fantastic', John."

"Will you just let me enjoy the movie?"

Sherlock sighed with great exaggeration. John rolled his eyes.

As the movie went on, John noticed that Sherlock and he were seated very close together on the sofa. Once he became aware of the fact, it made him a bit uncomfortable. Sherlock was centimeters away from him. Only a slight shift and their sides would be pressed together. Would they have a repeat of the personal-space-invasion from last week? John swallowed thickly, remembering the warmth of Sherlock's arms around him, the tickle of Sherlock's breath on his neck...

Sherlock became aware that John was ogling him and not the movie. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry," John mumbled.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"Oh, hell, are we going to have the married-to-your-work conversation again? Why don't we throw it out there, since you must have already deduced it. I'm attracted to you. Forgive me."

"I never said it was a faithful marriage," Sherlock's smooth voice resonated. "The work has always been my 'old flame', my 'first love'… But that doesn't mean I can't have an affair out of wedlock," Sherlock smirked.

"So what you're saying is that you're attracted to me. Or at least, you would be open to an exploration of the subject."

"I believe so."

"So when are you going to kiss me?"

Sherlock eyed the telly, taking note yet again of the long, romantic stares that Charles and Erik were giving each other. "Hm, now seems to be a good time. Considering the blatant sexual tension between Professor X and Magneto will never be acted upon, we need to make up for it."

"You think they're gay?" John asked with genuine surprise.

"Really, John, you could dance around the flat in a pair of pink pants and it would be less homoerotic."

"Will you kiss me already?"

Sherlock flitted his eyes away nervously before giving John a quick peck on the lips.

"You're not really used to this kind of thing, are you."

"This is an area I'm not an expert in."

"Like the solar system."

"Shut up."

John rolled his eyes and pulled Sherlock down for a proper kiss; he gently pressed his lips to Sherlock's lower lip, then upper lip. He continued kissing Sherlock like this, just a soft tug of lips, until Sherlock understood how it worked and began to hesitantly reciprocate. John hummed his approval and licked across Sherlock's lower lip. A surprised noise came from Sherlock, who copied the action. John huffed out a little laugh before he angled Sherlock's head a bit so their tongues could mingle languidly. Before long, they needed air, and they pulled apart gently.

"That was… interesting," Sherlock muttered incoherently. He looked down at his lap. "John, you're arousing me. This is absolutely enthralling."

"It's attraction, Sherlock, not rocket science."

Sherlock gave John a petulant look. John mimicked his expression with gusto. Sherlock tried very hard not to laugh. It didn't work. They both burst out into giggles.

Attraction… Perhaps it was also something akin to love.


End file.
